There has been already widely used a host apparatus (an electronic device) which writes data (information) or reads out data from a memory apparatus based on wireless communication or cable communication between itself and the memory apparatus that can be taken out from a portable device, e.g., a device (another electronic device) into/from which data can be recorded/read.
Nowadays, delivers (transfers) data between at least two of storage devices in a same time or parallel with are required.